


All I Want

by Anoel



Category: Life of Pi - All Media Types
Genre: Fanvids, Festivids, Festivids 2014, Gen, POV Character of Color, Religion, Video, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3501788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anoel/pseuds/Anoel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'll find somebody.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thingswithwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/gifts).



Title: All I Want  
Music: "All I Want" by Kodaline  
Fandom: Life of Pi  
Focus: Pi  
Summary: I'll find somebody.  
Content Notes: Physical triggers (e.g., epilepsy or migraine: strobe lights, bright lights, "stuttery" cuts between 2-3 stills)  
Notes: Made for thingswithwings in Festivids 2014.  
Download Link: [ All I Want (89 MB MP4)](http://paravio.net/anoel/Anoel-AllIWant.mp4)  


When I first saw Life of Pi, I thought it was one of the most beautiful movies I've ever seen and I wanted to vid it. Last year I heard this song while in Europe at a museum and connected it to this fandom (I was looking for a song) and it captured what I wanted to vid about Pi. I had another song for the fandom but this song seemed a better fit for what thingswithwings wanted and I was happy to be able to vid this for her. I vidded most of it in November 2014 and for the most part it wasn't too hard to vid although vidding the end made me cry a lot. 


End file.
